


Home

by Hoethere



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoethere/pseuds/Hoethere
Summary: It's been more than a year since Sasuke returned to the village after killing Orochimaru, and he's still in prison. Tsunade and the elders finally come to an agreement to shorten his sentence if he agrees to what they ask of him - marrying a certain Hyuga heiress.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sai, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. One

The bell above the shop’s door tinkled as Hinata opened it to step out into the crisp winter morning. The sky was cloudless today and the sun had started the warm the air, providing respite from the harsh cold they’ve been experiencing the last week. They were slowly creeping towards spring, Hinata’s favorite season of the year. She looked down into the paper bag she held clutched to her chest and smiled; in it were several packets of seeds that she was planning to sow today when she got back home.

Turning in the direction of the Hyuga compound, she began the walk home while continuing to peer into her bag. She was so lost in thought imagining how her garden would look in the spring that she didn’t notice the man standing in the middle of the path with his back towards her until she bumped into him.

Hinata’s face instantly flushed with embarrassment and she bowed her head to hide her face with her bangs, but before she could stutter out an apology an all-too-familiar voice called her name.

“Hinata! Have you been walking like that with your hair in your face? No wonder why you walked right into me!”

Hinata could now see the toes of the man standing before him; he had turned around and was now facing her. She could feel the heat in her face spreading to her ears and even down her neck. Naruto Uzumaki was standing in front of her and looking at her, and she felt like she was going to combust. She tried to take subtle deep breaths to calm her racing heart before looking up into his eyes.

“Sorry Naruto-kun. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”Hinata mentally gave herself a pat on the back for barely stuttering while delivering her apology.

Naruto scratched his head and muttered back, “Ahhh it’s ok! I’m just worried you’re gonna get yourself hurt! Anway, how have you been?”

“I’ve been good,” she replied with a smile. Naruto grinned in return, all teeth and crinkled eyes, and for the first time in years she felt that his smile was genuine. Even after Sasuke had returned Naruto had remained gloomy and grim, burdened by Sasuke’s twelve year sentence to be fulfilled in Konoha’s Strict Correctional Facility. But today, Naruto looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“How about you Naruto-kun? You look very lively today.”

Naruto’s grin grew impossibly wider. “Oh was it that obvious? I actually just got back from a meeting with Granny Tsunade. She told me that the elders finally agreed to shortening Sasuke’s sentence. Actually, if he agrees to their conditions, they’re going to release him immediately!”

“Oh! That’s wonderful Naruto-kun!” Hinata wasn’t very fond of Sasuke, in fact she would go as far to say that she liked him the least of all their classmates, but she couldn’t help but feel happy about the news seeing Naruto so excited.

“May I ask what conditions Sasuke must agree to in order to be released?” There was no way the conditions would be anything simple, and Hinata wondered what they could possibly make Sasuke sacrifice that would justify an early release from his sentence. Especially since he had only fulfilled a little more than a year of it.

“I actually don’t know…” Naruto crossed his arms and scowled in annoyance before continuing, “I tried getting the old lady to tell me but she’s so stubborn, she kept telling me I’d find out eventually. Anyway, I’m going to see if I can visit Sasuke so I can tell him to suck it up and accept whatever it is those old geezers and granny Tsunade ask him to do. What could be worse than spending a dozen years on that stuffy prison island!”

Hinata wished him luck and waved goodbye as he jumped onto the nearest roof and sprinted away. Smiling softly, she continued on her way back home, looking forward to more days in the future where she could see Naruto smiling just as he had today.

* * *

Sasuke’s right eyebrow twitched, but otherwise his face remained impassive. He had just been summoned to a meeting with the elders and Lady Tsunade to discuss the shortening of his sentence, but of all the possible demands - or “compromises”, as Naruto had phrased it when he had broken into the correctional facility a week ago - this had not been one Sasuke was expecting.

He remembered Naruto with his obnoxiously loud voice insisting, “What could they possibly suggest that would be worse than spending twelve years in prison!”

This, he thought, this could be worse than twelve years in prison.

“Well? Are you going to give us an answer anytime soon?” Tsunade asked impatiently. She seemed to be enjoying this just as much as he was.

“Are there no other more suitable options?” he asked with a sneer. He almost couldn’t believe they were asking him to do something so ridiculous. He wondered if they were doing this out of spite… what about this would help strengthen the village and help him repay his debt to society? Moreover, how would she be able to keep an eye on him if he decided to run off and betray the village again? Shifting his gaze to the elders, he once again questioned the decision making capabilities of these bags of bones sitting before him. Surely they were senile?

“Hinata Hyuga is from a powerful clan, an heiress,” Tsunade responded with a raised eyebrow, “Your social standing would have a considerable boost. Not to mention she’s the village sweetheart… that might help people look upon you more favorably as well. And you’ll finally get to restore the Uchiha clan. This deal couldn’t be any more ideal. We’re basically doing you a favor.”

Sasuke began to feel a dull throb against his temple. He resisted the urge to reach up and massage his forehead. Suddenly, an image of Naruto popped up in his head from when he visited him in prison. His eyes had been downcast and his lips screwed up.

“Sasuke,” he had said, a pleading tone to his voice, “You might be back here in Konoha, but you’re still not home. Please… come back to us.”

Sasuke pushed the memory out of his mind and focused on the incessant tapping of Tsunade’s shoe on the tiled floor.

“If I agree to this… I will be fully pardoned?”

Tsunade nodded her head.

“I won’t even be on parole?”

“No parole,” she agreed.

“Okay.”

“What?”

“I agree to your terms. I will marry Hinata Hyuga.”  
Tsunade’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. Despite claiming it would be a mistake to decline this offer, she was still surprised to see the boy actually agree to their demands. What could she say, stubbornness ran in the leaf nins’ blood, hers included.

One of the elders - the lady - finally spoke up.

“I guess we should inform Lord Hiashi.”

* * *

Hinata dropped the heavy tome on her desk with a thud. Opening it up halfway, she arranged the plum blossoms that she had collected from her garden on the page. Just as she pressed the book shut, she heard a knock at her door.

“Come in,” she called softly.

The door was pushed open to reveal Hanabi with a strange expression on her face. For a moment she just stood there watching her.

“Father has summoned you. He’s in his study,” she said quietly before walking away.

Hinata heard a door slamming shut from the direction of Hanabi’s room. She wondered what had put her in such a mood as she started towards her father’s study.

She approached the study with slow steps, knocking lightly and waiting for a response from behind the door before finally entering. Her relationship with her father had improved since her genin days, but their interactions were still limited and awkward. Right now, Lord Hiashi was sitting with his elbows in front of him on his desk, his hands pressed into his temples. Hinata could not see the expression on his face with him sitting hunched forward like that, but she deduced it was not a happy one.

“Father, Hanabi said you summoned me.” She tried making her voice as loud and clear as her cousin Neji. She hated that she was still comparing herself to him, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted her father to look at her with the same respect that he did with Neji.

Upon hearing her voice, Hiashi let out a deep sigh and straightened up in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. Hinata recognized the expression on his face to be the same as the one she noticed on Hanabi. She started to grow uneasy.

“Hinata…” He paused and cleared his throat. “Hinata, I’ve received a marriage proposal for you.”

Hinata felt herself stiffen. She tried calming her nerves down, but it did nothing to stop her stuttering as she asked, “From who?”

“Sasuke Uchiha.”

Hinata reeled back in shock. Sasuke had proposed to her? How? Wasn’t he in prison? Surely this was some kind of joke…

Hiashi seemed to have read her confusion through her face and rushed to explain the situation. When he was done, Hinata thought back to the conversation she had with Naruto when she was coming back home from the nursery. So this was the condition he had been asked to accept in order to end his sentence?

It made no sense to her… There were so many other stronger kunoichi that the elders and Lady Tsunade could have paired him with. In what way would this benefit the village? Her heartbeat was so loud in her ears that she was having trouble hearing her own thought. Once again, she mustered up her courage and asked, “What happens if I refuse?”

“I’m not sure, but knowing the elders, they will insist that their demands be met.”

Hinata finally understood the eyebrows pulled together, the sorrowful eyes. Her father and Hanabi were looking at her with pity.

“What do you want me to do Father?”

“It doesn’t matter what I want, or what you want. If Lady Tsunade is asking this of you for the sake of the village, you must accept.”

Hinata felt sick. At least he looks a little apologetic, she thought bitterly.

“Very well then Father. I accept.”

She took her leave and swiftly headed for the safety of her own room. Closing the door quietly behind her she sunk down onto her shaky knees. She replayed the words her father had said again and again.

It doesn’t matter what I want, or what you want.

That statement was only half true; yes, what she wants doesn’t matter, never had mattered, and never will. But her father - head of the Hyuga clan - had enough power and influence to get what he wanted… at least most of the time.

Would he have been this quick to give up if it were Hanabi that was proposed to? She immediately shook her head to get rid of the thought. This didn’t have anything to do with Hanabi.

She looked up and saw her book still lying on the desk, half-filled with pressed flowers. Next to the desk was her bag of seeds that she got on the day that she bumped into Naruto.

Naruto.

She felt a pang in her heart and couldn’t stop the sob that spilled out. Biting her lips and clenching her fists hard enough to leave marks, she tried to stop herself from crying, but the tears continued to flow unbidden and unwanted.

The reality of what she had agreed to had finally caught up with her and her breathing became panicked and shallow. Why didn’t I fight? Why can’t I ever fight back? Why can’t I say no to him? Somewhere among her muddled thoughts she knew she wasn’t getting enough oxygen, but she couldn’t find any strength in herself to do anything about it.

A strong push against her back forced her to shuffle forward. She turned around and blinked. Hanabi had burst through the door and was looking at her with eyes narrowed and lips set in a grim line.

“So you accepted?”

Hinata responded with a sob followed by a few hiccups.

“Why?” Exasperated, Hanabi put her hands on her hips. “You’re obviously not happy about it.”

Hinata couldn’t look her sister in the eye. Her courageous and brash sister, who would have been able to say no to her father, who would have somehow found a way to get herself out of this situation. Hanabi would never have agreed to something she didn’t want, she would’ve fought until she got her way.

She felt a weight against her back and turned to see Hanabi sitting on the floor next to her with her arm around her. There was a determined glint in her eyes.

“Hinata, if you’re not gonna do anything about it, then I will. You’re not marrying that snake.”

Hinata tried to match her sister’s conviction as she nodded her head. Hanabi pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on her shoulder as more sobs racked her body. After she calmed down a bit, she pulled away with a confused expression on her face. “How did you find out about the proposal?”

Hanabi laughed before replying, “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you after we deal with your soon-to-be husband.”


	2. Two

Hanabi slammed her bedroom door behind her and fell face first onto her bed. Hinata was there waiting for her clad in her wedding kimono with her hair and makeup already done. It had taken a great deal of convincing to excuse herself from the overeager Hyuga women who had taken over the preparations.

Hanabi mumbled into the bed, and Hinata couldn’t help but smile despite the situation. Each day this past month had been full of arguments, tantrums, and pranks with their father being Hanabi’s sole victim. Hanabi had even gone on a hunger strike (Hinata had snuck food to her every night, convincing her that as long as Hiashi didn’t know she was eating the strike was still valid). Listening to her sighing and grumbling, Hinata could only assume that her latest plan had not gone so well.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand a word you’re saying,” Hinata said laughing.

Hanabi flipped over and sat up. She fixed an irritated glare on her sister.

“How can you be laughing right now? You’re about to get married!”

“Yes, I know…” Hinata didn’t know what else to say. Truthfully, the whole situation still felt unreal to her. Like a bad dream that she had yet to wake up from.

“Anyway, I wasn’t able to spike the food so we won’t be able to get everyone high.”

“Oh.” Hinata tried to keep a somber expression on her face, but she burst out laughing once again.

Hanabi’s latest plan involved drugging all the guests, including Lady Tsunade and their father, and taking advantage of their intoxicated state to get them to call off the wedding. Hanabi had even prepared a scroll for them to sign to make it official. But the wedding reception was taking place in their garden, and so all the food was being prepared in the kitchen in perfect view of every Hyuga on the compound. It also didn’t help that everyone was aware of Hanabi’s antics and were being extra vigilant.

This had been their last idea to stop the wedding.

I guess I really will be marrying Sasuke soon.

She envisioned herself as a wife, as Sasuke’s wife, and felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on top of her head. Her giggles stopped and were replaced with sobs.

“Hey hey hey!” Hanabi jumped up on seeing her sister’s tears. “It’s gonna be okay! We’re not out of the fight yet! Do you remember our post-marriage plans?”

Nodding weakly, Hinata wiped at her face with the tissue Hanabi offered her. Just as Hanabi opened her mouth to say more, there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for a reply, several women pushed their way in and began to usher them outside, all the while fussing over Hinata and lecturing Hanabi over how to behave with her new brother-in-law.

* * *

Sasuke looked around at all the guests with barely concealed contempt. He had at least hoped for a small ceremony, but a reception had been arranged and it seemed like the entire village had been invited.

“Oh look! There he is!” An arm draped itself around his shoulders and pulled him around to face a group of people — his former classmates. He turned to see Naruto grinning by his side.

Sasuke wanted to throttle him. What was he thinking? Couldn’t he see the murderous looks they were giving him? He could actually feel the killing intent coming from Kiba and Shino.

“So…” Choji started awkwardly. “Congratulations?”

Sasuke scoffed. He knew none of them were happy with these turn of events. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he was happy about them either.

Ino narrowed her eyes and pouted before nudging Sakura forward.

“Um, well, Sasuke-kun… We were all curious…” Sakura couldn’t help but fidget under his intense stare. She didn’t know how to go about asking him what was on all their minds without insulting him. And they would’ve asked Hinata, but she had refused to meet with any of them. Even Kurenai was sent away from the gates of the compound when she went to ask about her.

“I mean, we were all wondering—”

“Was Hinata forced to marry you?” Kiba interrupted her with a snarl.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. The thought had never even occurred to him. Before he could start feeling guilty for her, he reminded himself that Lady Tsunade had proposed this idea herself, so if anyone were to blame, it was the Hokage.

“Hey! Answer the question!”

Their group was starting to attract the attention of the guests. Sasuke returned Kiba’s glare with cool indifference. He tried to turn and leave but Naruto’s grip on his shoulder tightened.

“Come on Sasuke! Tell us!” Even Sasuke could tell Naruto was forcing his boisterous attitude. His smile was strained, his gaze far too intense.

“I don’t know.” And he truly didn’t. He didn’t know anything about this whole arrangement. He didn’t even know today was the day of the wedding; he woke up in his cell to find a black kimono embroidered with his clan symbol already laid out for him to wear. And the moment he had put it on, a pair of Anbu had brought him to the wedding reception at the Hyuga compound.

“Who else would know but you?” Ino was looking at him with mistrust. Sasuke could feel his hackles rise.

“Okay guys, that’s enough,” Shikamaru drawled. “I don’t think he was getting any updates regarding the proposal while in his prison cell.”

Kiba had opened his mouth to retort when a murmur went through the crowd.

The bride had arrived.


	3. Three

“Excuse me… We need to get through…”

“Get out of the way!”

Hinata looked up towards the commotion and blanched. A tiny voice in her head urged her to turn around and run, but Hinata dug her heels in and prepared for the worst. She had to face her friends and their questions at some point, and she knew they were probably concerned after she had refused to let them contact her in any way. She had been hoping that Hanabi would succeed and she could tell her friends that everything they had heard was a huge misunderstanding.

Soon Ino and Sakura were standing in front of her. Hinata couldn’t take her eyes off her feet. She resisted the urge to fidget under their questioning stares and tried to think of a way to explain the situation without making them worry too much.

“Um… Ino… Sakura… Hello?”

“Don’t even try!” Ino looked furious, but she managed to keep her voice low. “We know you’d never agree to this farce willingly. We all know you’re in love with—”

“Guys! I finally found you!” Tenten meandered her way through the crowd towards them. “Hinata! What’s going on? Neji didn’t tell me anything about you getting married to Sasuke Uchiha! And they’re also ending his sentence? What’s up with that?”

“Tenten!” Sakura hissed.

“What? Oh — am I being insensitive?” Tenten smiled sheepishly. “Sorry Hinata! But… are you really marrying him because you want to?”

“Um… yes…” Hinata winced at how her pitch went up at the end. She didn’t even sound convincing to herself. The three girls facing her looked at her dubiously.

“Hinata please… Maybe we can help?”

Hinata finally looked up at Sakura’s words. Could she have helped? Maybe her relationship with Lady Tsunade gave her leverage, but would it have been enough to get Hinata what she wants? She didn’t think so…

“Lady Tsunade asked my father if he would give my hand in marriage to Sasuke. It was my honor to accept the request of our Hokage.”

Sakura gasped on hearing what Hinata said, forcing the girls’ attention to her.

“Sorry… but Shishou asked me a few months ago what I thought of you two as a couple. With you two now getting married, I thought she asked me because she knew something about your relationship that we didn’t… Now I know she was asking me to see if you guys would be compatible.”

“What?” Ino screeched. The people around them looked at Ino reproachfully. “Why didn’t you tell us about this?”

“What did you say?” Tenten asked over Ino’s outburst.

“I told her…” Sakura looked like she was about to vomit up her breakfast. “I told her that Hinata likes Naruto, but if it weren’t for that, they could potentially be a good couple… ”

Ino and Tenten stared at her with wide eyes and mouths hanging open. Ino was the first to recover.

“What do you mean a good couple? They’re nothing alike!”

“Well, I mean, they’re both introverts… and…” Sakura’s eyes were starting to shine with tears.

Taking pity on her, Hinata turned to Ino and said, “It’s alright, there’s no way she could’ve thought that conversation would lead to this. Lady Tsunade probably would’ve gone forward with her plans despite Sakura’s answer.”

“No! No… Shishou isn’t like that! If I’d said that you guys don’t get along or something like that she would’ve never asked Lord Hiashi and you about Sasuke…” Sakura unsuccessfully tried blinking back her tears. “I’m so sorry Hinata! This is all my fault!”

“It’s okay Sakura, I don’t blame you! Please don’t cry!” She came forward and wrapped her arms around her. “You can still try to convince Lady Tsunade that this isn’t a good idea? Or something like that, if possible?”

Sakura pulled back to look at Hinata hesitantly, and then nodded her head with a determined look in her eyes. “Of course, Hinata. You can count on me!”

“I still don’t understand why Sasuke is being pardoned though.” Tenten pondered. “Is Lady Tsunade letting him go because she thinks you and your family will be able to keep an eye on him? Literally?”

Hinata didn’t really understand either. “I don’t think we’ll be staying on the compound. No accommodations have been prepared as is typical for a newly wed couple. So I don’t think it has anything to do with my family keeping an eye on him.”

“Ugh! I wish we could just run away with you somewhere far away…” Ino grumbled as she flipped her hair back in irritation. “Sasuke is the last person on earth you should be forced to spend the rest of your life with!”

Hinata huffed out a laugh. "I wish I could run away with you guys too..."

Ino's eyes softened. "Hinata—"

“It’s time to go.” Hanabi had quietly appeared at Hinata’s shoulder without any of them noticing. She was staring off to the side with a deep scowl etched into her face.

Hinata sighed and started to turn away from her friends.

“Hinata!”

She twisted to look back at Sakura.

“I’m sure Hanabi’s great company, but please don’t shut yourself away from us like that again.”

Hinata felt tears prickling her eyes but managed to keep them at bay. She nodded and quickly turned back around to follow Hanabi.

* * *

“I still don’t understand how you could say those two would be good together.”

“Oh drop it! I didn’t think of it too much! They’re both quiet, and if Sasuke had any hobbies besides fighting they’d probably be similar to Hinata’s. I just thought they’d get along well! It was all hypothetical!”

“Sakura,” Tenten interrupted. “Aren’t you supposed to head to the shrine with the rest of them? I thought you were going with Sasuke?”

“Oh shit I forgot!” With that Sakura sprinted off in the same direction as Hinata and Hanabi had gone as fast as her heels allowed her.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if everyone's a bit confused about the timeline! This is taking place right after Sasuke kills Orochimaru! He doesn't form Team Hebi, and he doesn't kill Itachi. Also, he still doesn't know the truth about the Uchiha massacre!

After sneaking multiple glances at the bride and the bride’s entourage, Sasuke had deduced that Hinata was as unwilling a participant in this as he was. Hinata looked ill, Hanabi looked like she was itching to use her Gentle Fist on him, and Neji was behaving more icily than ever. Hiashi was the only one who looked composed, however he hadn’t said a single word to any of them the entire way to the shrine and back.

Currently, they were all sitting around a low table waiting for the food to be served. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were sitting on the same side as him, while Hinata sat across from him with her family. With his face turned away from everyone, he watched her from the corner of his eye. She sat stiffly with her back straight and her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Her eyes hadn’t looked up from the table since they sat down. In fact, her eyes had been glued to the floor ever since she had been whisked away from her friends. She hadn’t even spared him a glance when they were standing face to face during the ceremony. Sasuke let out a small scoff. Did she think this was all his fault? He scowled. Well, maybe if he hadn’t agreed to marrying her, they wouldn’t have been in this mess. But could she really blame him for wanting to get out of eleven more years of jail time?

Sasuke heard a clatter from his right and turned towards the sound.Kakashi’s nose was buried in his book, but Sakura’s mouth had dropped open in horror while Naruto was scratching the back of his head with a guilty smile on his face. One of Naruto’s chopsticks were missing. He looked across the table and found it on Hiashi’s plate. Sasuke wondered why he had bothered bringing anyone along from his side. Kakashi still hadn’t looked up from his stupid porn book as Sakura apologized profusely on Naruto’s behalf; Naruto had already moved on and was trying to convince Neji to spar with him. It was at that moment that the food was brought in, diverting everyone’s attention. 

“Finally! I’m starving!” Naruto began reaching for the food to serve himself but shrank back when he saw Hanabi’s glare. The girl rose to her knees and piled as much food as she could fit onto her plate, and then, to Sasuke’s surprise, switched her plate with Hinata’s. Still glaring, she sat back down and crossed her arms. Neji sighed.

“Please, help yourselves,” he said with a stiff nod.

“Um… thank you for the food…” Sakura said with a sweet smile, unsuccessfully trying to defuse the hostility. She grabbed Naruto’s plate and served him herself, and then continued to serve Kakashi and Sasuke as well. 

Looking over at Hanabi, Sakura asked, “Would you like me to put some in for you too?”

“No, that isn’t necessary,” Hiashi said curtly. They were the first words he had said in front of them.

Grump, Sakura thought sourly as she put food in her own plate before settling back down. 

The rest of the meal passed by in awkward silence. Once again, Sasuke couldn’t help but steal glances at Hinata. He hadn’t expected her to finish her food, but her plate was empty save for a few slices of tomatoes she had picked out.

What a waste, he thought.

* * *

Hinata slowly put her chopsticks down so as not to make any noise. She placed her hands back in her lap and tried not to fidget. 

He’s staring at me again…

Hinata had felt his eyes on her since she had been talking to the girls back at the reception. She’s sure he doesn’t realize she knows since he was still trying to be sneaky about it. When she had whispered to Hanabi about it, her sister told her she had noticed as well and she should just ignore him. So Hinata continued to do just that and kept her eyes fixed on her plate.

While the dishes were being cleared away for dessert, Hiashi cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. 

“Sasuke Uchiha, from today my daughter will be your responsibility.” Hanabi opened her mouth but Hiashi raised a hand warning her not to interrupt. “I trust that you will give her the respect worthy of her status.”

Hinata frowned. She was sure her father had meant well, but the way he had phrased his words did not sit right with her. He had made her sound like a burden that he was now passing on to Sasuke. Seconds passed without Sasuke responding in any way. Hinata risked glancing up at him only to look right into his eyes.

“I’ll give her the respect she earns.” He replied haughtily. Sakura groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Hinata furrowed her brows. Was he implying that she currently held no respect in his eyes? She narrowed her eyes at him and lifted her chin. “I could say the same for you, Sasuke Uchiha.”

She saw his eyes widen for a second before he matched her glare with one of his own. 

“Ok!” Kakashi snapped his book shut and smiled with his one eye. “Let’s get you two lovebirds home.”


	5. Five

Kakashi had already gotten up and left the room, but Sasuke refused to be the one to lose the silent glaring match he seemed to be having with his wife. However, Naruto and Sakura had plans of their own and grabbed an arm of his each to pull him after Kakashi.

They had just stepped outside when Sakura hissed, “How could you say something like that to Hinata?” 

Naruto’s face screwed up in annoyance. “Yeah Sasuke, you should’ve just stayed quiet if you only had nasty things to say. If Hinata hadn’t agreed to this you’d still be in prison.” 

Scowling at his feet, Sasuke refused to answer them. He allowed them to pull him along and didn’t realize that they had been heading towards the gates of the Hyuga compound until they were under the shadows of its walls. Confused, he looked around for Kakashi and found him already outside the gates. Was their residence to be somewhere outside the compound? 

But… won’t it be easier to keep me in line if I’m in here with them?

“Where are we going?” He asked out loud.

“Didn’t I say I was taking you home?” Kakashi replied without taking his eyes off his book.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. “Where is home?” 

“Your house? In the Uchiha district?” Kakashi looked up at him with a puzzled expression. “Where did you think we were going?”

Sasuke took a deep breath in an attempt to control his growing irritation. It seemed like everyone knew exactly what was going on except him. He was about to respond when Kakashi got distracted by something behind them. 

“Ah! Here comes the bride, let’s keep going.” 

Kakashi turned around to continue leading them but stopped when a figure pushed themselves in his way. It was Hanabi, looking as disgruntled as ever.

“Where are we going?”

Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow. “Wow, do you kids not know anything about what’s going on?”

The kids in question looked back at him with matching indignant expressions before yelling together, “No!”

* * *

Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji walked a few steps behind the others as they headed towards Sasuke’s house. Although Hinata was initially disappointed that Hiashi had instructed them to go after the others without him, she was now relieved that he wouldn’t be joining them on the long walk to the outskirts of the village. Not that her sister and cousin were great company; Hanabi remained sulking the entire way while Neji remained cold and aloof. The group ahead didn’t seem to be having any luck with conversation either. 

Eventually, Sakura slowed down her pace until she was walking by Hinata’s side. “Hinata, I hope you know that if you ever feel like you need a break… or need to blow off some steam… you’re welcome to come over to my place. Or even Ino’s or Tenten’s.”

Neji glanced over at Sakura. “I don’t think Lord Hiashi will be pleased if he hears Hinata is sleeping over at her friend’s houses instead of with her husband.”

Hanabi gagged.

“I didn’t mean sleeping over, I meant hanging out for a bit…” Sakura looked at Hinata with wide eyes and backtracked, “Unless if you want to sleepover then we can totally sleepover! I’m not scared of your dad!”

Hinata managed a shaky smile. “Thank you Sakura.”

Sakura and Neji continued to bicker, eliciting a few giggles from Hinata. Before she knew it, they were standing in front of Sasuke’s home. 

Kakashi clapped his hands together. “Well, this is where we say goodbye to the bride and groom.” And with that, Kakashi disappeared with a poof.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the cloud of smoke he had left behind. “Ugh, I don’t understand how he can be taking this so lightly.”

Neji sneered. “They are the hokage’s orders. What can he do?”

Hanabi scoffed. “I’m sure he could’ve done a lot of things if he wanted to,” she muttered under her breath. 

“And I’m sure a lot of those things would’ve ended with me still in prison.”

Everyone’s heads turned towards Sasuke. His chin was raised high as he glowered at them from his front door. Hanabi shifted uncomfortably. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving the rest of them staring after him.

* * *

Hinata shut the front door quietly behind her. The sun had begun to set, leaving the inside of the house cast in shadows. It had taken her almost an hour to convince everyone that she would be fine and that they could head back to their own homes. Hopefully, Sasuke had already retired to his room and she could explore her new home freely. Maybe she’d be able to find some blankets and settle down on a sofa for the night… there was no way she was sleeping in the same room, let alone the same bed, as Sasuke Uchiha.

As she tiptoed forward, the small entrance hall opened up into a spacious sitting area. She took note of the kitchen and the sliding doors leading to the backyard. A staircase to the side led her to the second floor where she found a closet full of clean sheets and blankets. 

“The Hokage must have had the house cleaned and set up beforehand.”

Hinata spun around to see Sasuke leaning on a door frame. 

“This is my old room. You can sleep here.” He nodded at a room further down the hall. “I’ll be sleeping there.” He then made his way over to the aforementioned room and shut the door behind him.

Hinata’s heart was still thumping from the initial scare of hearing him behind her. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t heard him approaching. 

At least she hadn’t screamed... 

Sighing in defeat, she resigned herself to never being seen as a kunoichi worthy of respect in his eyes and entered Sasuke’s room. The first thing she noticed were the suitcases and boxes shoved into a corner of the room. On closer inspection she realized they were everything she had packed in preparation for the move. 

She immediately pulled out a warm pair of pajamas and changed out of her wedding outfit. While unpacking and organizing the rest of her things, the events of the day caught up to her leaving her drained and unable to continue. It didn’t help that the room had grown chilly as night fell and the bed looked so inviting. Settling herself under the covers, Hinata hoped for a relatively uneventful morning with Sasuke. Maybe she would even be able to visit one of her friends…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapters aren't too short? I've been trying to write longer ones but I don't have the patience lolll


End file.
